


“I want to die”

by TickingClockwork



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-04 21:34:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17312252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TickingClockwork/pseuds/TickingClockwork
Summary: “I want to die” a sentence that Kravitz did not expect to hear from his boyfriend [bad writing]





	1. Chapter 1

Taako stumbled through the door. He was tired and very pissed. Kravitz noticed this and asked a question that he knew he would regret asking

“How was your day, honey?”

“UGH! It was a nightmare!” Taako yelled. He flopped himself on his couch “I want to die”

Kravitz stopped in his tracks. He had heard many people say ‘I want to die’ and not mean it, but this seemed different. It almost seemed like a request. As if Taako was begging him to end his life.

Kravitz didn’t want to bring up his concern just in case it was a joke, but it ate at him.

Taako could see Kravitz was a bit worried and lost in thought.

“Uh... you ok?” Taako said to his boyfriend. Kravitz shook himself out of his daze

“oh. Sorry. I’m fine.” He walked over to Taako and sat down next to him. Kravitz put his arm around his boyfriend and Taako almost instantly put his head on Kravitz’s shoulder. Kravitz could have swarn that he felt Taako’s breath hitch, as if he was crying. But he ignored it. Right now, Taako needed him. He needed a shoulder to cry on, and Kravitz was the only one he had.

<><><><><><><><><><><>

Those four words were only the beginning. Hearing things like “god I’m ugly” “I should just die” and “I’m so stupid” were normal things to hear around the house. Kravitz had just never noticed it. It was really starting to worry him.

Kravitz had to do something so he listened to Taako in the bathroom, looking in the mirror, paying close attention to everything he lost in wonderland. As soon as he heard the words “I’m so ugly...” he set his plan into action 

Once Taako walked out of the bathroom Kravitz was instantly in front of him. Taako opened his mouth to speak but Kravitz interrupted him

“Wow. You look gorgeous! Are you doing something new with your face? Because you look fantastic!”

A small blush appeared on Taako’s face

“Uh no... I haven’t even put my makeup on yet.”

“Really? I guess that’s just your natural beauty then. I’m not sure why I’m surprised I just seem to forget that someone as amazing as you exists”

Taako laughed and punched him lightly in the arm “Dont forget it again” he smiled at his boyfriend.  
It was a real smile. A smile that Kravitz didn’t see often.

But this wasn’t enough.

He needed to know if Taako really meant the things he said.

Kravitz needed someone who knew how to read people.

He needed a detective.

*to be continued in chapter two*


	2. Help from a boy detective.

*ding*

Taako opened the front door and his eyes went wide at the small person at the door step

“Hello Sir!” Angus said happily. “Is Kravitz home?”

Taako looked at the small boy in disbelief “he’s at work. Whatcha’ need pumpkin?”

“Kravitz wanted to talk to me about... a murder investigation...” it was obvious that Angus was lying but Taako let him in the house anyway. The truth was Angus was here to investigate Taako. 

“How was your day, sir?” Taako smiles at the question “it was just fine. You?”

Angus squinted at Taako “but how was your day really?” 

“Can you stop treating me like a murder case, Ango? As impressive as your little lie detecting abilities are, it’s creepy. Real creepy.”

“My apologies sir-“ as angus spoke, the front door opened and Kravitz walked inside “oh. Hello angus.”

Angus jumped up “Hello Kravitz! I was just doing some investigating on the... murder case... you were talking about”

Kravitz knew what Angus was talking about “ah yes, why don’t you... step into my office and we can discuss the case”

Kravitz let Angus into a small room with a desk. “So.” Kravitz said “find anything out yet?”

Angus pulled out a small note pad from his pocket that said ‘#1 boy detective’ and started writing in it “Taako had a bad day today. He said his day was fine but he was lying”

Kravitz nodded as Angus made a list of things he had figured out just by the few minutes he was with Taako and it was scary and impressive how much he knew.

<><><><><><><><><><><><><>

Angus spent the next few days with Taako and Kravitz. Keeping notes on every little word that Taako said. After he had come to a conclusion he went to Kravitz and with a sad tone of voice said 

“He means it”

“Excuse me?”

“Every word is true. He’s not lying” Angus looked at his notes “he wasn’t like this when I first met him. I’m guessing it’s a side affect of whatever happened in wonderland. Do you know what happened to him?”

“He lost his beauty” Kravitz said in a sad voice “the thing that gave him such self confidence. He lost his beauty.”

Angus wrote down some notes “fascinating.” He looked back up at Kravitz “well... what are you going to do about it sir?”

Kravitz walked towards the door to the living room where Taako was sitting “im going to make it better”

*to be continued in chapter 3*


	3. The Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kravitz finally confronts Taako

Angus had left and it was just Taako and Kravitz once again

“So why was he really here?” Taako said to Kravitz. For someone who can read people so well, he was really bad at lying.

Kravitz grabbed Taako’s hand. Taako jumped in surprise of how warm Kravitz’s hand was. “Taako...” Kravitz sounded really concerned

“What is it babe?” Taako was getting a bit worried now.

“I know what’s been going on. Whatever you are going though you have to tell me.”

Taako was taken aback by Kravitz’s words

“Listen my man. This is really sweet and all but you really have nothing to worry abou-“ Kravitz pulled Taako into his chest and within a matter of seconds Kravitz could feel Taako shaking.

“You don’t have to tell me everything but... is this about losing your beauty?”

“Not all of it” Taako’s breath hitched before breaking down into tears

“I was so scared that you would hate me. I used to be beautiful, now I’m ugly. I used to be a good chef, now I’m a failer. I used to be a great brother and now I’m still trying to remember things about MY OWN SISTER”

Taako sobbed into Kravitz’s chest. Kravitz was shocked but didn’t say anything. He let Taako speak. Taako needed this.

“Why do you stick around” Taako spoke as he looked up at his boyfriend “why do you still stay with me, even I’ve lost everything.”

Kravitz smiled “you didn’t lose everything”

Kravitz presses Taako’s head against him again 

“You are still great at cooking. You are witty and smart. Your sister still loves you very much. *I* love you very much. And I don’t care what happened in Wonderland, I still think you look gorgeous.”

<><><><><><><><><><><><><>

Niether of them know how long they stayed like that. With Taako’s head on Kravitz’s chest. The pain that Taako felt didn’t go away completely but it definitely made him feel a lot better. Kravitz cared about him... and that was all that mattered now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this was super sad. I’ve been really depressed lately and this is what I wish someone would say to me. You are all worth loving and I hope you have a fantastic day!


End file.
